The Vampire's Promise
by Mistress of the Night and Day
Summary: This is a story filled with preternatural twists and turns. Follow Harry Potter as he finally rejoins the Wizarding World after fifteen years of disappearance. This is my first fic, so please tell me what you think.


Two figures entered the Great Hall of Witchcraft and Wizardry at nine thirty pm on October 31st. The male of the two had messy ink black hair and bright emerald green eyes. He was dressed in a pair of tight black leather pants and a green v-neck top. The female was dressed much the same, except she wore a midnight blue top. She had waist length auburn hair and her eyes were a dark blue, almost black. The male looked to be about seventeen and he walked by the female's right side, slightly behind her. She had the looks of a seventeen-year-old girl, but her eyes shown with brilliance beyond her years. The young man flipped some of his hair out of his face to reveal a lightning blot shaped scar. The Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, knew that his mouth was hanging open in shock.

For fifteen years the Boy-Who-Lived had been missing. When he had been two years old, he had disappeared from the face of the Wizarding World. No one, not even the most able Aurors, could locate the young child. They searched all over Europe, hoping that a Muggle had just kidnapped Harry Potter. Harry Potter was lost to the Wizarding World and presumed dead, even though Dumbledore had told Muggle governments that the child was missing. Now here Harry Potter was, standing no more than a few hand spaces in front of Albus Dumbledore. A smirk had settled itself on the young man's features and he glanced at his companion, as if waiting for her to speak. Dumbledore found his own gaze situated on the young woman and, even if he tried with all his power, he would never have been able to divert his gaze. "Hello, Dumbledore. It has been such a long time since I last entered the doors of this magnificent school." The young woman smiled secretively at the old wizard.

"May I enquire who you are, young lady?" Dumbledore was rewarded with a small chuckle from the young woman and she answered,

"My name is Morrigan Nemain Rosmerta, Princess of the Wolf Tribe. I am four thousand years of age and the daughter of Lillith Lasair Inghean, Queen of the Wolf Tribe. She was four thousand and thirty years of age when she died." Morrigan smirked at Dumbledore's confused look and she leaned forward slightly. "I am a Vampire, as is my companion."

"Whatever are you doing here?" Dumbledore had managed to pull him's facadeback together and waited. Harry leaned over to the girl and whispered something in her ear. She threw her head back and laughed. Her laugh was full and rich, streaming with mirth.

"My companion thinks you are absurd, Dumbledore. I have every right to be here."

"And what is your companion's name, if I might ask?" Dumbledore watched as Morrigan arched an eyebrow.

"You really are absurd, Dumbledore. You knew exactly who my companion was the minute he flipped his hair; so do not try to be innocent. It does not suit you in anyway, old man." Dumbledore nodded once and tore his gaze from Morrigan to Harry, whose face was devoid of any emotion.

"Mr. Potter it is wonderful that you have decided to return to the Wizarding World. You have been gone a long time. Where were you?" Harry smiled secretly and made a locking of the mouth motion. Dumbledore gazed at him in open-mouthed surprise. "You are not going to tell? But why?"

"I can answer that for you, Dumbledore." Morrigan, once more, diverted Dumbledore's gaze from Harry and onto herself. "You should have given Harry to me when our mother died. James Potter had no right to give ownership over to you and before you ask Petunia was the one who contacted me. I came from my city and brought Harry back to his rightful place. Harry is a Vampire, like the rest of the Evans have been. I am the oldest Evans now and Harry is the youngest. If you so much as try to harm my little brother in anyway, I will have you dismantled of each of your limbs. But that will only be the beginning, Dumbledore. The minute you try to extract any information from Harry is the minute I tear your head from your body.

"Do you understand me, Dumbledore? If I have not made myself clear, there are still more suggestions I can make. Harry is my brother and my ward. Voldemort is just a flick of dust compared to him and he does not have to deal with that dumb bastard if he does not wish. Do not try to pit him against me and do not try to make him feel guilty. This war is yours and yours alone, old man, and I will not see the last of my family dying to protect your reality." Silence enveloped the two Vampires and one wizard. Dumbledore felt anger coursing through him at the sounds of a stupid child and he voiced his anger.

"Do not try to frighten me, child. I am stronger than you and can have you executed for your empty threats." The old wizard was about to continue when he felt his breathing cut off. He stared into dark emerald eyes and Harry growled,

"Never talk about my sister like that again, you old cowered. She is not someone to be taken lightly. Her powers surpass even my own and we all know how strong I am." Morrigan placed a calm hand on Harry's arm and made him release the headmaster.

"Harry you do not need to kill someone on your first day in the Wizarding World. You need to learn what I cannot teach you. You need to learn how to become a Wizard. That is where your power surpasses mine, little brother. I am only a Celtic Huntress; a daughter of the earth; a daughter of darkness. You, my young brother, are a son of the Celtics; a son of the Wizards. You need to learn the other part of your heritage." Harry nodded and gaze the headmaster a sneer. Morrigan knelt down beside the wheezing Dumbledore and held out her hand, which he took gratefully.

"I am sorry about that, but Harry never liked the two fat blobs. He is very temperamental when it comes to my well being. Thinks I cannot take care of myself. He has not grasped the fact that I have lived for four thousand years. I think it makes him feel much more mature than his age makes him." Dumbledore nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Harry's face. Morrigan watched the action and bit her lip. "I am truly sorry about that, Headmaster. We were out of line the minute I threatened you. I came here to ask if my brother would be allowed to study at your school. If his actions have disappointed you, then it is quite all right. I will find a new school where he may learn. There are things that I never could have grasped, even before I was Changed." Morrigan watched Dumbledore's eyes start to twinkle and it was that twinkle that made her cringe inside.

"You came here to ask me if your brother could study his wizarding powers? Well if you will both follow me, I can set that up." Dumbledore strode from the Great Hall. Harry glanced at his sister, his eyebrows almost hidden by his bangs.

"I have no idea what that was all about, little brother, but I do not like it. If he manages to enroll you into this school, then I want you to keep your guard up." Students watched the two pass, but they could not hear the two Vampires' voices even if their lips were moving. Harry grinned at his sister,

"Do not worry, Morrigan. Akasha will be here to watch over me. Plus I know that you will leave one of your little creatures to be able to give you daily updates on my well being. I can take care of myself, sister, and it will be fun to scare these mortals." Morrigan started to laugh and shook her head at her brother.

"You defiantly have lived around Vampires for too long, little brother. I think that this studying will open a whole new world to your _other_ heritage." Harry stole a glance at his sister and whispered,

"You never really liked my father did you, Morrigan?" Morrigan gazed at Harry, anger and disgust evident in her eyes.

"No I never did like your _father._ He went behind Mother's back to make sure that you never knew about your real heritage. You are a Vampire, for most and utmost. James Potter thought it would be better if you were raised among mongrels, like your cousin and uncle. Petunia I love with all my heart, but she married the wrong person and for that I cannot trust her with my secrets, knowing fully well that she could spill them to Vernon Dursley. Harry I know you hate it when I speak ill of your father, but he never understood Mother or myself. James Potter loved Mother, but he could never fully grasp why she would not age. Why she would not come into the sunlight for more than a few hours. James Potter despised our kind, which makes no sense because Moony is just the same as a Vampire." Harry shook his head as he listened to his sister's tirade. She took a deep breath and then stopped talking to Harry, so that she could mutter to herself.

"Morrigan come on, we're losing Dumbledore and I know how you hate being from home for so long."

Harry sauntered back into the Great Hall, a smile gracing his features. Perched on his shoulder sat a tiny black and white kitten, whose tail was wrapped around Harry's neck. Purrs erupted from the kitten as Harry scratched her ears softly. He could feel Akasha's anger at not being the one scratched and his smile grew wider. Akasha, a beautiful snake, made herself known by sticking her midnight blue head out from under Harry's shirt. Her silver eyes shone like jewels as she took in the sights around her. _"Akasha go back to sleep. I will awake you when it is time for dinner."_

_"I do not wish to sleep, Master. I wish to explore our new home."_ Harry chuckled softly and whispered,

_"No one knows that I am a Parselmouth. I do not wish for you to be taken from me, so please listen to me and go to sleep. I will watch over you."_ Akasha turned her head up to her Master and then she disappeared beneath his shirtsleeve once more. Harry shook his head and continued towards a tall man with greasy black hair and a hooknose. The Professor looked away from a teenage boy and his onyx eyes settled on Harry's own emerald ones.

"Hello Professor Snape. The Headmaster told me that I should come to you." Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"And why would he send you to me, Potter?" Harry grinned happily and answered,

"Well since you're my Head of House, I think its only necessary that you tell me what is to be expected of me in this school." Snape's eyebrows disappeared and he stared at Harry in shock.

"You were sorted into Slytherin? How is that possible?"

"Well Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on my head and it told me that my house was Slytherin. Isn't that what happens to everyone else?" Snape nodded and then took on an air of superiority. Harry just smirked to himself.

"Draco if you would show Potter to the Dungeons, he will be sharing a room with you, since you are the only one alone." Draco turned out to be the teen that Snape had been talking to and Harry looked him over. White blonde hair and silver grey eyes made up Draco's features, as well as pale skin. He was dressed in black robes and he met Harry's eyes defiantly.

"Yes Professor. This way Potter." Harry followed Draco out of the Great Hall where he was pushed over quickly.

"Harry! What are you doing?" A pair of yellow eyes stared down at Harry, making the young Vampire grin.

"Hello Loki. Why aren't you with Morrigan?" Loki, a young girl with curly brown hair, grinned down at Harry from her perch on his stomach. The kitten, which had been happily sitting on Harry's shoulder, hissed at the girl.

"Well you see, Master said I could come with your things. See I have them right here." Harry glanced away from Loki to see his three trunks sitting a few feet away. He stood quickly, his arms wrapping around the child.

"Thank you, Loki. Now why don't you get home or Morrigan will have your hide for dinner." Loki pouted and tears started to form in her eyes. Harry sighed as he watched the young werewolf. "I'll see you at Christmas and then a few months later, I'll be home for the summer. Now go on or I won't buy you a present."

"Okay. Bye Harry." Loki sprung from Harry's arms and ran out of the castle. Harry rubbed his neck and made a motion with his hand. His three trunks disappeared and Harry grabbed the hissing kitten from the floor.

"Oh shush, Circe. That mean old werewolf is gone." Harry deposited Circe onto his shoulder and smiled at Draco. "Lead on, Draco."

"This way Potter." Harry snickered at the repeat of words and continued following his guide. The dungeons, which would most likely become colder near winter, were dark and damp. Portraits of dark haired men and women holding snakes of all kinds dotted the stonewalls, but the portrait that drew Harry's attention was the one of a young woman. Harry bypassed Draco and stopped in front of the girl. She seemed to be about eight or nine years of age and her midnight blue eyes gazed down at Harry. Auburn hair fell around her body, almost obscuring her clothing. On both of her sides sat two wolf hounds and in her hands was a small bow and quiver full of arrows. "Potter what is wrong with you? The Common Room is this way."

"Who is this?" Draco gazed up at the portrait and shrugged.

"She's been here for ages. I don't think she's ever said anything to anyone. Now come on." Harry nodded and turned from the portrait. He turned his head back and watched as the young girl just sat there, her eyes never leaving his.

The Slytherin Common Room was done up in the house colours of silver and green. Black leather couches were placed artfully around and a handsome mantelpiece stood above the fireplace. Harry strode behind Draco up a set of stairs towards wooden doors. "This one is ours. Come on, Potter."

"Oh by the way, Draco. My name is Harry." Draco stared at Harry as he brushed past the immovable blonde. Their dorm room was decorated the same as the common room, but with two desks and two canopied beds.

"This is my side of the room, _Harry_. That is yours, so stay on your side." Harry grinned and flopped onto his bed. Circe leapt from his shoulders and situated herself on his pillows, much to the displeasure of Akasha, who had decided to make herself known. The snake slithered towards Circe, who hissed at the snake.

_"Akasha I would not try to eat Circe. If you do you will have to deal with Morrigan and you know how much she dislikes you."_

_"My spot. That hissing furball should move."_ Harry laughed and scooped Akasha off the bed. The snake twirled herself around Harry's arm and flicked her forked tongue at Draco, who was watching the scene in shock and fright. Harry stopped moving and stared at Draco.

"That furball on my bed is Circe, my sister's pet, and this is Akasha, my Familiar. She won't harm you unless of course I am being harmed and cannot defend myself." Draco nodded slowly and settled onto his bed. He watched as Harry turned his attention to his three trunks, which had appeared at the foot of his bed. One trunk was full of clothes and those Harry put in his closet. The second trunk was filled to the brim with shrunken books of all sorts and Harry rubbed his chin, deep in thought. He finally shrugged and waved the books onto a few shelves that had emerged out of nowhere. Draco caught a few of the titles and stood from his bed. He bent down and glanced at the spines of each. When none caught his interest, seeing as they were all in different languages, he went back to his bed and carefully settled on it.

"So Harry what school did you go to before this one?" Draco was surprised to see a small smile curve on Harry's face.

"I never went to another school, this is the first. I learned my magic from two of my parents' most trusted friends. Now what is with all the questions, Draco Malfoy?" Harry turned away from his unpacking and his vivid emerald green eyes settled on Draco's silver grey eyes, which had widened in disbelief.


End file.
